leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ViridianFan/A few item ideas/suggestions.
Hello, everyone. I'm ViridianFan, but most people call me Viridian or VF. I'm pretty new to the forums, but not to League of Legends itself, and I have thought up some neat item ideas (and reworks) in the timespan that I have played League of Legends. On spell cast, you store 50% of the Mana expended, up to 250 mana. Once fully charged, the next spellcast will release a mana charge at the first target hit, dealing 100 + magic damage. Once the mana charge has been released, it refunds mana equal to 100 + . 20 second cooldown. |buy = 3100 |sell = |code = }} 1. Sage's Ring (Rework) Recipe |t2 = |t3 = }} I found to be a pretty cool-looking item. It only gave 500 Mana and was far superior in that department, so I decided to give it a bit of flair. It gives a good chunk of ability power, mana and cooldown reduction which make it a good, all-around item for casters which need mana and some cooldown reduction (which are quite a bit of champions). Moving onto the active: Upon hearing that a mana burn mechanic was unfit for League of Legends, I decided to change it up a bit. High mana usage will be rewarding with this item as you will charge it up quicker, and this is a partial , as when you have charged 250 mana it will release a charge of mana onto the next champion you hit with a spell or basic attack for magic damage. This is especially good for champions who like to spam spells like , , or , for example. ___________________________________________________________________________________ :}} Being near a minion death without granting the killing blow grants 4 gold and heals for 10 health (1400 range). You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item. :}} 15% of damage taken from champions is gained as mana. Spending mana restores 20% of mana spent as health, up to 15 per cast (toggle spells heal for up to 15 per second). |active = Upon allied cast, grants a health and mana regenerating buff that heals 60 ( + 5 * level) instantly and then 60 ( + 5 *level) overtime, and regenerates 30 ( + 2.5 * level) instantly and then 30 ( + 2.5 * level) overtime over 3 seconds to the targeted ally. Effectiveness decreases on repeated casts on an ally, decreasing by 10% each use, of a maximum of 50%. This de-buff lasts for 20 + ( 3 * stacks) seconds. Cannot be self-casted. 10 second cooldown. |buy = 2700 |sell = |code = }} 2. Innervating Locket (Rework) Recipe |t2 = |t3 = }} As you may have noticed, I like bringing back old items and seeing what potential they could have in the new meta. was one of those items where I thought it was a pity that it was removed, but it definitely was very strong. Thus, I made a few tweaks to the item, it being a support item to prevent champions like and other champions from abusing it (even though the changes to the item at the core prevent champions like him from abusing it). The main purpose of this item is to give support champions an option to heal your lane partner without the need for healing spells. Blessed is a pretty solid active as it has a relatively short cooldown (it being at the same cooldown as and ), and being able to sustain your lane partner with health as well as mana. The self-cast prevention is just a simple prevention to non-support champions picking the item, as it is intended to be a support champion-only item. Making a gold-generation item benefits the user as you don't entirely put your hard-earned gold into it for it to only make you wait longer to finish the item entirely - making it build out of / gives you more time to build into what you want before going for , as the gold generation truly helps with it. ___________________________________________________________________________________ More items will be added once I finish them. If you have any ideas or suggestions (changes to items), please let me know. Have a good day! Item History 's active removed and is now a passive. * now refunds mana after a released charge. * 's active now decreases it's effectiveness on casting it on the same ally repeatedly * 's active health and mana regen's level increase changed. Version 1.0.0.0.5 * 's health and mana regen bonus increased to 8 from 2 per level. * 's health and mana gain increased to 450 from 300 and 350 respectively. * 's gold per 10 seconds increased to 4 from 2. Version 1.0.0.0.4 *Small change to 's recipe. * 's cost increased to 2700 from 2300. * 's health increased to 300 from 250. Version 1.0.0.0.3 *Added . * 's active damage lowered to 250 from 300. * 's mana scaling lowered to 70% from 75%. * 's cooldown reduction increased to 20% from 15%. Version 1.0.0.0.2 * 's active damage reduced to 300 from 500. * no longer procs on spellcast or basic attack (now procs on active cast). Version 1.0.0.0.1 * 's active updated. Version 1.0.0.0.0 * released. }} Category:Blog posts Category:Custom items